Dora Gets Grounded For Ultra Tranquility
Dora Gets Grounded For Ultra Tranquility is the 8th grounded video out of Dora of the first season of the Dora Gets Grounded Series created by Dylan Priest. Transcript Mrs. Shaw: "Alright class. Today we will be doing an essay test. It has 50 pages." Dora: "I'm not doing that crap! It's really too complicated!" Mrs. Shaw: "Dora, do your test right now or you'll be sent to the principal's office!" Dora: "Fine!" Mrs. Shaw: "Now, class. I got to use the bathroom. I'll be right back in a minute." (Mrs. Shaw leaves the classroom) Dora: "Now that Mrs. Shaw is gone, I'm going to make another fake VHS opening." (10 minutes later) Dora: "Yes! I finally made the opening to The Rugrats Movie from 1993. Real not fake!" (Mrs. Shaw comes back) Mrs. Shaw: "I'm back, class." (Mrs. Shaw becomes angry) Mrs. Shaw: "So Dora. It seems that you've been making a fake VHS opening instead of doing your assignment. What did you make?" Dora: "I made the opening to The Rugrats Movie from 1993. Real not fake!" Mrs. Shaw: "That's it! Go to the principal's office!" (At the principal's office). Principal Parish: "So, Dora. Why are you here?" Dora: "I skipped my assignment and made the opening to The Rugrats Movie from 1993. Real not fake!" Principal Parish: "Oh! (12x) Dora! How dare you make the opening to The Rugrats Movie from 1993 and skipped your assignment. That's it! You're suspended for a month. Go home now while I call your mother!" (At home) Dora's mom: "Dora! I can't believe you made the opening to The Rugrats Movie from 1993 and got suspended for a month! That's so it! You are grounded (18x) for ultra tranquility! Now I'm going to call Dylan Priest on the phone!" Dylan Priest: (over the phone) "Hello! Dylan Priest here! Let me guess! Dora made another fake VHS opening!" Dora's mom: "Correct! She made the opening to The Rugrats Movie from 1993, skipped assignment and got suspended for a month!" Dylan Priest: (over the phone) "Oh my goodness! What?! Dora is in deep (5x) trouble! I'll be bringing all of my friends with me!" Dora's mom: "OK, goodbye!" (30 minutes later) Dora's mom: "Dora, you have a lot of visitors who want to see you!" Dylan Priest: "I'm Dylan Priest. I heard that you made another fake VHS opening!" Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. I heard that you skipped your assignment." Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. I heard that you suspended for a month." Taylor Hayes: "I'm Taylor Hayes. My boyfriend is always right on whatever he says!" Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. Dora, The Rugrats Movie was made in 1998, not 1993." NathanDesignerBoy7: "I'm NathanDesignerBoy7. I heard that you got grounded for ultra tranquility!" Jack Loves Disneyland: "I'm Jack Loves Disneyland. I hate you and your fake VHS openings!" CheeseDoodles65: "I'm CheeseDoodles65. I'm sick and tired of you making fake VHS openings!" TheSuperBaxter: "I'm TheSuperBaxter. I'm made at you for making fake VHS openings!" Tori: "I'm Tori." Donha: "I'm Donha." Rai: "I'm Rai." Sena: "I'm Sena." Finn: "And I'm Finn and we're the Tai Chi Chasers. You're a bad YouTuber and troll on YouTube! Mrs. Shaw: "I'm Mrs. Shaw. You have been a really bad (5x) student of mine." Mr. Dike: "And I'm Mr. Dike. You have absolutely been a bad (5x) student of mine." Mrs. Shaw: "This will teach you a ultra, strong and strict lesson! You will be wearing diapers for the rest of your life!" Dora: "Shut the frick up, Mrs. Shaw! I already know I have to wear diapers for the rest of my life, you skipping CDs!" Tori: "Dora, watch your language!" Dora: "Shut up, Tori! You can't tell me what to do!" Rai: "Hey! Don't you ever say that to my buddy Tori! You have hurted his feelings!" Finn: "Dora, you will forget your memories captured by Paramount and Nickelodeon!" TheSuperBaxter: "Your account will be closed and you will never be on YouTube ever again!" CheeseDoodles65: "And all of your stuff made by Paramount and Nickelodeon will be demolished!" Jack Loves Disneyland: "You will sleep in a doghouse instead of your bed from now on!" NathanDesignerBoy7: "There will be no computer, no YouTube, no Facebook, no Twitter, no Paramount and Nickelodeon shows, no Paramount and Nickelodeon movies, no Paramount and Nickelodeon books, and nothing made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Anthony Abate: "There's also no fast food places related to Pepsi." Dora: "Shut up, Anthony Abate! Don't you fricking dare tell me no more Pepsi-related fast food places! I love Pepsi!" Anthony Abate: "Dora, stop cursing! I said no fast food places related to Pepsi and I mean no fast food places related to Pepsi!" Slippy V: "All of the Paramount and Nickelodeon characters told you that they will never see you ever again!" Taylor Hayes: "I agree with my boyfriend." Warren Cook: "You will be forced to watch baby shows like Barney, Bosco, Tweenies, Teletubbies, Super Why, Dinosaur Train, Caillou, The Wiggles, Wild Kratts, Arthur, Sesame Street, Thomas and Friends, Bob the Builder, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Sofia the First, Doc McStuffins, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Clangers, Twirlywoos, Get Squiggling, and other baby shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon." Dylan Priest: "You will become a fan of Disney, MGM, Warner Bros., FOX, FremantleMedia, Britt Allcroft, BBC, ITV, and other companies from now on." Dora's mom: "I agree with everyone. Now start watching shows not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon and listen to music not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon, or you'll be grounded for humanity!" Dora: "Shut up you all! I wish you were all dead while you males were ate to death and you females were ate to death by Drew Pickles, Barney the Gay Purple Dinosaur and Ronald McDonald!"